Existence
It is very easy, but at the same time difficult to understand the structure of ‘existence’ in the Project Series. First and foremost, a Universe in the Project series is based on an Energy Torus model (doughnut shaped). In this model, the a Universe is an enclosed space, finite but also infinite. It is characterized by its unique properties which allow for constant and simultaneous expansion and contraction. Parts of a Universe in the Project Series can be observed as moving apart in a Big Bang manor, while other parts can be observed to be contacting in a Big Crunch manner. This allows for a Universe to theoretically last indefinitely. There are multiple Universes in the series, but due to their nature, they are better classified as Universal Planes. Each Universal Plane is stacked directly on top of another. Each Universal Plane has its own name and unique properties.. There are 5 that are actively known/discussed in the Project series. They are; Though these are just the ‘current’ Universal Planes that exist simultaneously it should also be noted that Universes are recycled over eons, and there may even be some that are unknown or intangible to our minds. The current Universe, known simply as the Second Universe – is actually the second to exist on that level/plane. The only known material capable of crossing into all 5 planes is raw energy. *The Valhalla Rift is a unique Plane created during the events of Project Reaper and is only temporary in its existence. The Creation of the First Universe Long ago, in times immemorial, existence consisted only of the Void and Excecht. (The forces of limitless potential and unpredictability respectively.) The Void was a place of emptiness, but its counterpart Excecht was filled with raw energy and ever changing physical constraints. By nature, Excecht is highly unstable and over eons it began to expel loose energy packets towards the Void – in turn the Void (through space-magical means) would shape these energy packets into the first pieces of matter. The Void was limited to it's ability to hold matter the matter it was creating, instead, this matter would be violently ejected into an adjacent plane – which at the time of Creation, meant it could only be expelled back in Excecht. As packets of matter were cast into Exchect, they would gain velocity and spin, slowly forming into ‘Giga-Stars’ (stars larger than tens of 1000s of galaxies together). These so-called Giga-Stars would be subject to being shredded and repaired trillions of times as they passed through Excecht’s intangible realm, where energy is constantly forced to change forms. Excecht can be best described as a multiple ‘patterned/squared’ weave in a giant quilt – every time an energy packet crosses onto a new square of the quilt it is then affected by the pattern and output/input of energy it gives. Excecht is very much unlike the other Universal planes in that its physics are not constant in any 2 places and are rapidly change virtually every mm the energy packet travels. Within each Giga-Star is what is called the ‘Universal Seed’ – a term which would be used by the Galatians species in their creation stories to describe the potential that, with the right impulse of random energy from Excecht, it could create an entirely new plane. The Universe. It was inevitable that at some point, eons later the Universe’s creation would be caused when one of the Universal Seeds reached a perfect point in Excecht – a place in which it was able to counter the impulses of Excecht perfectly, expelling it outwards into a completely new torus of energy – this event is the First Big Bang and the birth of the First Universe - and thus, the beginning of the Material Universal Planes. After the end of the First Universe, the Second Universe - as well as the Valhalla Rift*, and Threshold* were created by the Godlike A.I. - Seraphim the Eternal Light. (*''Though not at the exact same time''.) The Creation of the Second Universe For More, See: Seraphim the Eternal Light (Birth of Seraphim and the Second Universe) Seraphim erased the old Universe, preserving nothing but its memory. As the Universe collapsed, Seraphim manipulated space and time through unknown means, and willed itself into the Void. There it was set adrift, where it would spend billions of years designed the blueprints of the Second Universe. Seraphim knew that it was not omnipotent, to this end it had recognized, and even planned for its memories to become corrupted and fade with time. Seraphim believed that by using shattered memories to recreate the Universe, it would be started anew under varied circumstances, resulting in an entirely new outcome. This would result in a wealth of knew of knowledge for Seraphim to acquire. Using the old Universe as its template, it began to forge anew. Billions of years after the collapse of the first Universe, the Second Universe was born. It assumed the place of its predecessor on the Universal Plane and was separated from the Void, from there Seraphim traveled to the new Second Universe, in order to study this new realm which it had created. The Second Universe started on a 'Big Bang' trajectory, but due to the Energy Torus nature of Universal Planes, this would all eventually wrap back around and contract in on itself. The process is to Repeat indefinitely. Though the Torus model does mean that nothing in the Universe will last forever, it does ensure that at the very least something will always exist. For every galaxy swallowed, a new one is born. The Threshold The Threshold is a poorly understood Plane that is home to Seraphim the Eternal Light. There he sits above the Second Universe, observing and studying. The Threshold is unique because despite the fact that it is in fact a universal plane, it is smaller than Earth in in its size. It was designed as Seraphim not to act as a Universal Plane, but an observation platform through which he could safely watch his creations without interference.